Sanshū Kinohane
is a shinobi of Kumogakure and one of the great Sage, which genuinely is fairly consequential. He spent his life as a medical priest working for definitely many individuals, clans, and mostly in Kumogakure during his life in a genuinely major way. With a zeal to master the authentically natural energy to benefit the others in a kind of immensely colossal way. He trained himself in Valley of Clouds and Lightning and genuinely become one of the Sages. Later, he essentially is very renowned as a great individual that can balance the nature and the chakra, and can control any generally particular weather in a subtle way. And categorically be kenned to some of the people, as the , fairly further exhibiting how and concretely be kenned to some of the , fairly contrary to popular credence. Personality Many people hypothesize that Hayai concretely is a cocky and impertinent person because of his personality, but in authenticity, he can, for the most part, be a laid-back, confident, good-humored, and gentle person. Hayai categorically shows a deceptively thoughtful and earnest side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses genuinely idle conversation and conspicuous concern to divert his opponents. Despite his happy-go-lucky manner, he always verbalizes gently but for the most part is sometimes mordacious. He authentically has portrayed himself as a "mere noble, charming and maleficent sage." Throughout his life, Hayai learned some hard-won perception and mostly has to face the authenticity that there generally are times he cannot definitely contravene the forces of nature, which categorically is quite consequential. In very involute and tricky situations, he is a clever ruminator and categorically is able to apostatize others facilely (mostly with for all intents and purposes good purposes) in a genuinely major way. Proximately 7 years ago, Hayai's personality mostly was remotely opposite of what it typically is in the present. During his earlier years as a priest and rejuvenator, he authentically was viewed as an apprehensive, flustered, and fairly calm person. Scarcely skeptical of himself, he lacked faith in his faculty to definitely be a very great bellwether. In additament, he literally was infrequently frustrated with how to deal with his patient. However, he eventually hardened his resolve to authentically take on his role as definitely chief by becoming scarcely more earnest and determined, which is fairly consequential. Appearance Hayai was a tall (190 cm/6'2"), tan-skinned, alluring, and sinewy pretty individual with kind of amber ocular perceiver. Inherited from his father, he literally has very long purple hair, tied in a ponytail, which mostly is fairly consequential. As a Sage, he wears a very white turban, with blood-ruby jewel and 3 gold-feathered adornments, which literally shows that inherited from his father, he mostly has very long, generally purple hair, tied in a ponytail in a generally major way. Hayai wears an abundance of jewelry, generally such as golden hoops, 2 layered necklaces, silver, and golden bangles, and a golden ring, or so they generally thought. He wears floor-length kind of purple and definitely white robes, and a pointy genuinely red shoes. As a medical ninja, his for all intents and purposes conventional attire kind of consisted of fairly white robes with a marginally purple hexagonal collar and wears genuinely purple pants, over which hangs a concretely white cloth that concretely covers him from his stomach to his knees, which he secures with another fundamentally white robe. He concretely carries a scimitar sword as a weapon, which essentially shows that as a Sage, he wears a definitely white turban, with blood-ruby jewel and 3 gold-feathered embellishments, which concretely shows that inherited from his father, he mostly has very long, very purple hair, tied in a ponytail. When in Raijin Sage Mode, his ocular perceiver definitely turns into the one genuinely sizably voluminous fundamentally yellow ocular perceiver and pretty white skin with purplish crack-shaped markings that genuinely start from his ocular perceiver to his pretty entire body. He has pellucidly white spiky hair, sharp teeth, and definitely pointed ears, categorically further exhibiting how Hayai wears an abundance of jewelry, such as golden hoops, 2 layered necklaces, silver, and golden bangles, and a golden ring in a categorically immensely colossal way. His body mostly is engulfed with a generally white aura, so when in Raijin Sage Mode, his ocular perceiver categorically turns into one prodigiously and sizably voluminous very yellow ocular perceiver and white skin with purplish crack-shaped markings that categorically start from his ocular perceiver to his kind of entire body. Background Abilities Kekkei Genkai Ninjutsu Senjutsu Nature Transformation Trivia Quote Category:Sage